User blog:Cdc1998/ANFAB: The Lost Holiday Chapter
(So since everyone else has been doing holiday themed one shots, and I mentioned that I was going to do a holiday themed story as well, I decided to start. However, I've decided to condense things down to one chapter instead of a full blown story mostly due to time constraints, as I most likely would not have enough time to write a short holiday themed story within two weeks. It might be rather long, however, and I apologize. Anyways, I guess I better get started.) A New Face at Bullworth: The Lost Holiday Chapter It's the day before Christmas, yet it really doesn't seem like it. While there is a massive amount of snow outside, and most of the town's been decorated, something seems off. I don't know what it could be. As I walk out of my room in Harrington House, I am greeted to the sight of Tad, who seems rather eager to speak to me. "Ruggiero, come join us in the lounge," Tad says to me as I walk out of the room. "I'd love to, but I can't. I have some things to take care of," I reply. "But it's Christmas Eve. The gents would love to chat with you." "I'm sorry, but it's important." "Very well. If you're going out, make sure you wear a jacket or coat. It's bitterly cold outside," Tad says. Hmm, that's weird. He's usually not the one to be nice. Oh well, I should go put on some warmer clothes. I go back into my room and grab a pair of gloves, a scarf, and put on my gray wool coat. As soon as I walk outside, I'm smacked in the face by the cold air. I shiver, and then begin making my way to the Boys Dorm in order to go meet up with Michael, Charlie, Bradi and Jimmy. While I'm walking I notice a lot of the kids running around. One of the Nerds ends up slipping on the ice, and I chuckle at this. Some of the younger kids are making snowmen, while others seem to be up to their usual antics. The Greasers are being anti-social to the other students, standing by, observing the events that are unfolding. The Nerds are, as always, being torumented by the Jocks. Basically, if it weren't for the frigid temperature, the barely visible sun,the continuously falling snowflakes and with Christmas tomorrow, it would be another normal day. As I reach the dorm I almost pelted in the head with a snowball by one of the Bullies. As I turn back to look at him, I notice that he is then bombarded with snowballs, and falls down. I then hear a very familiar laugh, and turn to see none other than Charlie, who is armed with a snowball in his hand. He's wearing a pair of black gym shoes, black sweatpants, a black geo print sweater, a pair of black gloves, a black scarf and a black saggy beanie. His hair is swept to the right side of his face, somewhat falling over his eyes. He then throws the snowball towards me, but intentionally misses. "You should learn to watch your surroundings, my friend," Charlie says to me. "Well I wasn't expecting to be pelted with snowballs," I reply. "Dude, would you expect anything less from these students?" "You got a point there. What are you doing out here by yourself?" "Michael and Jimmy are out with Bradi doing festive-related things, and I got nothing to do so I'm out here." "Well aren't you cold?" "Edgar, I'm basically a walking twig. Even with these clothes I'm freezing my ass off." "Why aren't you out with them?" "I don't know. If I was I'd probably annoy them with complaining about the holidays." "Well why would you complain?" "Eh, I don't know. Something seems really off about Christmas. Yeah, we got the snow and the decorations and whatnot, but something seems off. I just feel depressed, or something. I should be happy, as a writer this is my favorite setting to incorporate in my works, but something just seems off. Jesus Christ, it seems as if I'm the walking Charlie Brown stereotype." "Well you both are named 'Charlie'." "Ha, ha ha." "I don't mean to seem like a therapist, but could it tie back to something in your childhood for why you're feeling that way?" "No, not really. Back home, despite arguing with my family I always had a great Christmas. Hell, I was the most festive person out of my family." "How has Christmas been since you've gotten to Bullworth?" "Eh, less than stellar. I usually just spent my time in Michael and I's dorm room listening to Chrismas music. When my great aunt and uncle moved here it got better. We all have a great Christmas dinner, yet at the end of the day I always end up in my dorm room alone." (Unfinished) Category:Blog posts